Tricia Danielson
Tricia Danielson was a Starfleet officer who served during the last half of the 24th century. Although she served Starfleet in several ways, she is best known as the officer who initiated first contact with and led the Federation in defense against the Seguri Imperium before and after the Federation-Seguri War. History Starfleet Academy and Early Starfleet Career Tricia Danielson enlisted in Starfleet Academy straight out of high school in 2363, where she focused her studies in Engineering and Warp Field Theory. Graduating in the top 10% of her class, she assumed the rank of Lieutenant, Junior Grade instantly and performed her job well during her first assignment as an Engineering officer aboard the USS Cochrane (NCC-20005). She assumed the position of Chief Engineer two years later, then accepted a promotion to the ship's First Officer three years after that. Captain of the USS Nylonia Tricia was promoted to Captain on Stardate 51404.3 (May 28, 2374) and assumed command of the [[USS Nylonia|USS Nylonia]] (NCC-51603). While in command of the Nylonia, she led the crew in a number of missions along the rimward border of the Federation and into the space beyond. It was during this time that the Seguri were first encountered and determined they held hostile intent toward the Federation. Reassignment to Starfleet Headquarters Effective Stardate 53000.0 (January 1, 2376), Tricia was promoted to Fleet Captain and reassigned to Starfleet Headquarters on Earth, where she served as Assistant Chief of Operations of Starfleet Academy. After serving in that position with distinction, she was promoted to Rear Admiral on Stardate 64665.7 (September 1, 2387) and took a position within Starfleet Operations. Captain of the USS Starspeed After learning news from Starfleet Intelligence of an impending threat to the Federation's rimward border, Tricia traveled to Pacifica for a rendezvous with the [[USS Starspeed|USS Starspeed]], the only starship within range to deal with the threat. On Stardate 68021.9 (January 8, 2391), she assumed command of the USS Starspeed. Personal Interests Music At a young age, Danielson learned to play the flute and became an accomplished player by the time she reached high school, playing in several local youth orchestras and bands throughout her adolescence. Doing so gave her an appreciation for instrumental music of a variety of genres, most notably classical. She continued to play while attending Starfleet Academy and even performed with the Starfleet Academy Orchestra. While her duties as a Starfleet officer did not give her as much time to play as she had before, she occasionally found time to practice in her ready room and performed for virtual audiences on the holodeck as well as live audiences aboard ship either solo or part of a small ensemble. Sports Danielson did not take part in intramural sports much while attending school, but she did participate in her school's volleyball team during her junior and senior years. She did not try out for the team at Starfleet Academy, choosing to dedicate her time to her studies and music instead. On occasion, she could be found on the holodeck playing beach volleyball with a live friend or holographic partner. Other Interests Most weekends growing up, Danielson spent time with a group of friends playing various board games. While she had experience with several titles, her favorites included strategy games. She had also dabbled as a baker, trying to bake various desserts and pastries, but her efforts rarely succeeded. Personal Relationships Friendships Angela Turner Melissa Velveteen Amber Avid Allies Alynna Nechayev Vice-Admiral Nechayev recognized Danielson's talents from the reports she'd received from the USS Nylonia and decided to bring her under her wing after the ship returned from an accidental trip to the Andromeda Galaxy. She arranged for Danielson to be promoted to Fleet Captain in recognition for her achievements while in command and reassigned to Starfleet Command to allow the two of them to work together. Although it has never been confirmed, a number of officers suspect Danielson had obtained information of events happening around the Federation directly from Nechayev. Rivals K'Tarn Despite the fact the Klingons have been allies of the Federation for most of the time Danielson has served Starfleet, she met K'Tarn shortly after the time the Federation and Klingons had gone to war before the Dominion invaded the Alpha Quadrant. Even though the two governments had reforged their alliance, Danielson and K'Tarn remained fierce rivals, with K'Tarn always seeking to outperform her and appear favorably to the Chancellor. This rivalry continued even while Danielson served at Starfleet Headquarters, the disdain K'Tarn showed for her was apparent to everyone present when K'Tarn served as one of Chancellor Martok's warriors escorting him during a visit to Earth. Kandros Kandros commanded a triad of starships for the Seguri Imperium and had confronted Danielson on more than one occasion, most notably during the time the USS Starspeed entered Seguri territory to stop the third planet killer heading toward Federation space. Kandros accused Danielson of violating the Federation-Seguri Treaty of 2384 and reported the incursion to Imperial High Command. Since then, Kandros had ensured Danielson was declared a high-priority target by the Imperium. Alternate Realities and Timelines * Due to a transporter malfunction, Commander Susi Deischer, Ensign Stacy Damsel, and Doctor Amber Avid had transported to a parallel universe, where they found themselves aboard the ISS Nylonia located in the space beyond the rimward borders of the Terran Empire near the borders of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance and the Seguri Republic. In this universe, the Terran Empire survived the rebellion initiated by Spock during the 23rd century. The version of Captain Tricia Danielson in command of the ship was found to be malicious and cruel, running her ship in a manner similar to pirates from Earth's 16th and 17th centuries. Chronology 2345 - Born in Kansas City, United States of America on Earth. 2363 - Is admitted to Starfleet Academy. 2367 - Graduates from Starfleet Academy, takes first assignment aboard USS Cochrane as Lieutenant, JG. 2372 - Accepts position as First Officer of the USS Cochrane. 2374 - Assumes command of the USS Nylonia. 2376 - Is reassigned to Starfleet Command. 2387 - Accepts promotion to Rear Admiral. 2391 - Assumes command of the USS Starspeed.Category:Starfleet Officers